Harry Potter not the chosen one
by strikefighter
Summary: Instead of going after Harry, Voledmort went after Neville and orphaned him.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story is written supposing that instead of trying to kill Harry, Voldemort targeted Neville instead. And obviously Neville's parents sacrificed themselves for him.

Chapter 1.

"Good morning, Harry!" Mrs. Potter said, stroking her eleven-year-old sons cheek. Harry opened his eyes. "What?" He asked groggily. "You're going to Hogwarts today." His mum said smiling. A smile spread across Harry's face. "I'll leave you to get dressed," His mom said. "And don't take to long!" Mrs. Potter left the room. Harry sat up in bed and put his glasses on. He got out of bed and threw on some clothes. All the while, he was daydreaming about what it was going to be like at Hogwarts. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and ran downstairs. His mum had just conjured up some porridge. "Eat up," She said, setting the bowl down in front of him. Harry ate quickly. "Ready!" He said when he had finished eating. Mrs. Potter looked up from the Daily Prophet. "We still have an hour before we have to leave, darling," She said. "Well why can't we leave now?" Harry pleaded. "Because, then we'll just be sitting there." His mum replied. Harry sighed. His eyes kept flitting to the clock. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mrs. Potter said; "Harry, go and fetch your father, will you? It's time to go!" Harry leapt out of his chair and ran to find his father. "Dad!" Harry said. "It's time to go!" His father looked up from the broomstick he was polishing. "Is it? Well, I'll be down in a minute," He said. "Ok!" Harry said, before running back to the kitchen. "He's coming." He told his mum. "Good, now, are you sure you have everything?' His mum asked. Harry nodded. "Your broom?" Harry nodded again. "Wand? Parchment? Quills? Owl?" Harry nodded furiously. "Robes? What about…" His mum was cut off by Mr. Potter, " I'm sure he has everything, and if he doesn't we'll send it to him." Harry nodded in agreement. "Now come on," His dad said. "Or we're going to miss our portkey!"

"Come on! Through the barrier! Quickly, we don't want any muggle's to see us!" Said a plump red headed witch, as she herded 5 red headed through the train station. "Come on! Percy, you and George!" Two boys disappeared into a wall. "Ginny, you and Fred." A boy and a small girl walked through the wall. "Ok, Ron, you come with me." The witch and the smallest of the boys walked through the wall. Mrs. Potter noticed Harry looking at the family curiously. "That's how you get onto the platform," Harry's mother explained. "Come on." She led him over. "You go with your father and I'll follow." Harry walked with his dad to the wall. "Best start at a jog," His dad said, jogging. Harry jogged beside him, his eyes screwed tight, prepared for the impact that didn't come. "You can open your eyes," Mr. Potter said, a smile in his voice. Harry opened his eyes and saw a mass of people in cloaks and pointy hats, the train was red and black, with purple smoke floating out of the smoke stack. "I have my toad, grandma," Harry heard a round faced boy say. Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air. "Better get on the train," Harry's dad said, giving him a tight hug. "I love you," Harry said. "I love you too," His dad said, ruffling Harry's jet black hair. His dad moved aside and Harry's mum enveloped him in a hug. "Write us when you get there," She said. "I love you," She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry waved to his parents as he boarded the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After a while of searching, Harry finally found an empty compartment at the back of the train. He was eventually able to put his stuff up in a compartment when he heard a voice behind him. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry turned around and saw the youngest of the red headed boys from the train station. "Sure," Harry said. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." The boy sat down. "I'm Ron, are you a first year too?" Harry nodded. After that they sat in silence for a while.

"Candy!" Sang a plump witch, pushing a trolley loaded with sweets past Harry and Ron's compartment. "Would you like some candy?" Harry asked. Ron turned scarlet. "I'm all packed, though mum knows I don't like cheese," He said, showing Harry three sandwiches. "Oh." Harry said. "Well, I'll get some candy for you too." Ron looked up from the sandwich he was unwrapping. "Really?" He asked, daring to believe it. "Sure," Harry said. Then he turned to the candy lady. "We'll take a bit of everything," He said, giving her a stack of Galleons he'd saved up over the summer. "Give me some help, will you?" He said to Ron as he staggered into the compartment, his arms overflowing with sweets. Ron took half the pile.

Harry opened his seventh pack of frogs and looked at the card. "I've got Alastor Moody!" He exclaimed. "Finally!" Ron rolled his eyes. "I've only got seventy of those, what you really want is Cornelius Fudge, he's the rarest." Harry stuck the card in his pocket. "I have two." He said. Ron looked at Harry. "Really? Could I have one?" He asked. "Sure," Harry said. He stood up on the seat so he could dig around in his luggage. "Here," He said, extracting a card. Sitting down, he handed it to Ron. "Thanks!" Ron said, staring at the card. Suddenly, the compartment door opened, revealing a girl about their age with bushy brown hair and odd front teeth. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's one," She said, stepping aside to reveal the round-faced boy Harry had seen earlier. The boy pushed some hair out of his eyes. Both Harry and Ron gasped when they saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Have you seen him?" He asked. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Ok, well, tell me if you see him then, I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom." He slid the door closed.

"Did you see the scar?" Ron asked when the boy had left. Harry nodded. "I wonder what house he'll be in?" Ron continued. "Hope he'll be in our house, that would be awesome!"

Harry was thinking along the same lines. "Hey," What house are you hoping to be in?" Ron asked. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor." Harry smiled. "Me too!" He said, relieved he would know someone in his house.

After stuffing their pockets full of the remaining candy, and changing into their robes, Harry and Ron were pressed against the window for a glance of Hogwarts. "I don't see it!" Ron complained.


End file.
